Yellow Good
by Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan
Summary: "Max?" I asked with tears streaming down my face. No response. "Max? Max! Speak to me! Max!" I was getting hysterical now. "He's not dead; merely unconscious from our demonstration." Dustin said darkly. "What? Why!" I shouted. Rated T just in case. Discontinued.
1. Keyblade what's that?

Hello again

**Hello again! It's Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan here! I am back with a new KH story! I hope you will like it as much (and possibly better) then my last KH story. While you were enjoying ****Forgive Me Sora, I've Been Dying for Three Years****, I was in the process of writing this story, Yellow Good. I thought I should let you know that this is not a sequel. While I enjoyed writing ****Forgive Me Sora****, I felt that it ended completely and did not require a sequel. Also I would like to thank O' Future Ruler Maria Larry for beta-ing my story. You get an imaginary cookie. So everyone now please enjoy my newest writing, Yellow Good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to the wonderful people in Square Enix and Disney. I do own my OCs: the two ?? characters, Ahleyx, Max, and Cixalea.**

Unknown Location

Two cloaked figures sloshed their way through puddles of dark water as they approached the solemn castle. The sky was dark and ominous as rain seeped through the shadowy clouds. The large double doors slid open once the figures stepped closer. Once inside, they were ushered in by armed guards. The door closed with an echoing thud. The first figure removed the hood from its face. Her silver hair flowed down her back. The second one with piercing blue eyes and shoulder length golden hair nodded to the first, and they slowly walked up a flight of deteriorating stairs. They opened a hidden door and closed it silently. Another hooded person (but drastically shorter), the King, stood gazing out a large window to the storming night. With his back still turned from them he whispered, "I'm glad you came."

"I would thank you for inviting us your majesty," said the silver haired girl as she sat on the worn couch. "But I do not believe it is a reason to be thankful for.

"I have a mission for you of top priority that should be under the up most secrecy." The mouse king turned around. "Bring me the descendents of Sora, Axel's sister, and Hayner. They should be able to help with the situation." After pondering the King's request, the blue eyed girl spoke up.

"Will they be able to –"

"Yes." The King cut off the girl's sentence. The two girls looked at each other, still slightly confused as to their assignment, but they dared not question it again. They bowed respectfully and left their majesty's presence.

The Academy

Cixalea's POV (point of view)

Snow fell lightly on my shoulders as I walked off the humid bus. I slowly made my way to the entrance of the Academy for Disabled Children. I hated it. Anyone who went there would tell you that. If you were to look in the dictionary, under the word overzealous would be the pictures of all the staff members of the Academy smiling creepily. If you tripped in the hallway, they'd run over, help you up, and _walk_ you to your next class. The teachers taught the same lesson over and over for three whole days before they moved on. Most of the material we already knew from when we were in public schools. The Academy was different from most other special needs schools. All of the 12-19 year old students didn't have the condition or disability when they were born. Most got it from car accidents or extreme sports injuries. I slowly walked to my locker to avoid running into anyone. I turned down the hallway to my locker and stopped at mine. I felt around in my denim jacket pocket and found my locker key. I shoved it in the keyhole but it wouldn't fit right. I turned the key over and tried again. The locker wouldn't open.

"Excuse me." I heard a voice at my five o'clock. I turned to face it.

The Academy Locker Hallway

Ahleyx's POV

"Excuse me." I tapped the girl's shoulder. "That's my locker." The girl turned her face towards me. Her eyes were unnaturally light blue. She was blind. The girl cocked her head to the side then rubbed her fingers over the brail numbers and blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry." She muttered as she moved down a few lockers. After getting my supplies out of my locker, I went to my first class. It was 8th grade math for blind, deaf, and mute kids. I sat in the fourth row of kids. The class room was taught by two teachers. One taught the deaf kids using sign language. The other provided the blind kids with brail lessons and the mute kids with dry erase boards. I, on the other hand was not mute, deaf, or blind. I was- delusional, as they put it. I could see these people that no one else could see. My mom just thought it was my imaginary friend, but I tried to tell her that I didn't have one. After I tried talking to one of them in public, my mom got concerned. That is how I ended up here. I _could_ be in a public school, but my mom wanted me to get the five star counseling here as well as schooling. I hated it. And I didn't hate very often. I was perfectly sane! But, now, no one takes anything I say seriously. They just nod and escort me to my next class like I'm some sort of dog! I got up and pulled out one of the few regular math text books. I returned to my desk and opened the math book. "Trigonometry" was written in bold red letters. This lesson was going to be a breeze. After the teacher started to re-explain what the hypotenuse was for the third time, I had already completed today and tomorrow's homework and was starting on Wednesday's. I glanced over and saw that across the isle sat the blind kid that was at my locker.

"Hello." I asked friendly.

"Hi." She answered sounding as bored as I was.

"I'm Ahleyx. You tried to open my locker." I clarified.

"I recognized your voice." She retorted.

"Oh." I sank down into my seat. I felt bad for making her sound stupid.

"I'm Cixalea." She said in a less aggressive tone. Before we could talk more, the bell rang for the next class. The day blew by fast, a miracle that all kids dream of. Soon it was time to leave. I sat on the sidewalk curb as I waited for Max. He was a volunteer worker about three months older then me. He goes to a public school on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday but comes here Tuesday, and Thursday to job shadow for high school credits. He's my best friend and about the only person who believes my story about the invisible people because- he's seen them too. He hasn't told anyone because I ended up in the Academy for telling the truth.

Outside the Academy

Max's POV

I walked over to Ahleyx where we met ever since she went to the Academy, two years ago.

"I'm here and ready to go." I said in a happy tone. I was in a happy mood today and, by the looks of it, Ahleyx looked like she needed some cheering up, and I was always glad to put a smile on her face. My reddish pink hair stuck up in places, and people made fun of me because of its "girly" color. Ahleyx, on the other hand, had actual normal people red hair and didn't mind mine one bit about mine. In fact, she liked it. Once we were far away enough from the Academy, we turned off into the woods and followed the trail. The trail led right to our subdivision. We were about halfway there when a darkish oval opened in front of us. We stopped dead in our tracks. Out of the oval stepped a person with a dark cape. The hood hid their face in constant shadow.

"W-who are you?" I asked, my knees shaking. The person started to step near us. I reached down and picked up a decent sized stick.

"Stay away from us!" I yelled. I tried to sound fierce and tough but failed miserably. The cloaked being laughed.

"I expected a little more resistance from the _Keyblade Master's_ son!" What!?

**I think those who were observant noticed that one of my characters was named Cixalea and my name was Fourth in Command**_** Cixalea**_** Jwan. I thought that, since I already have a character named Jwan (see O' Future Ruler Maria Larry's Sonic fanfictions), I might as well name one Cixalea. So I did. But keep in mind that I am not Cixalea, I just named a character after me. Sorry if the names were a little out there. Ahleyx is pronounced like the name Alex. Cixalea is pronounced like six – uh- lay. Sorry Maximum Ride fans. Max is a boy in this story and has nothing to do with Maximum Ride. Well, how did you like the first chapter? Please let me know in a review. Also, let me know if I am going too fast**.


	2. Who's Hair is Cooler?

**Thanks to all who read my story so far. I'd like to thank Second in Command Bob Curly, and O' Future Ruler Maria Larry for reviewing. I will try to remember to thank all who review at the beginning of ever chapter. I already have 26 hits! Yay! Now, enjoy the second chapter. Just a note, I don't like to use cuss words so I use the phrase 'Oh snap' instead. And sometimes when I can't use 'oh snap' I use 'corn'. Don't ask, just know what it means.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney own it. I do own my OCs, which now include Dax, Nahxahn, and Rex, as well. I also don't own the History Channel for those who are really picky about disclaimers. **

**Path from the Academy**

**Ahleyx's POV**

The cloaked person stepped closer. It walked with authority and power which sent fearful chills down my spine. Another windy portal thing appeared behind Max and me. We whipped around to see it and the hooded person pushed Max in.

"Max!" I yelled. I looked around for help. There was a guy jogging up ahead.

"Help me! I'm being attacked!" The sweaty jogger looked at me like I was insane and jogged faster away. He couldn't see my attacker! I looked at my attacker again and remembered why I was at the Academy. I was delusional.

"No! Not the invisible people!" I tried to contain my sanity, but I could already feel my counseling going down the drain. I would be confined to that Academy forever! I would never be accepted into society. People would ignore me and pretend that I'm not there! I clutched my head in my hands and sank to my knees.

"You don't exist! You don't exist!" I yelled at the invisible cloaked person. Trying to convince myself it was all just a dream or a trick of the light.

"You don't exist!" I repeated. It chuckled.

"You're right. I don't." Then it took another step closer. I stared up at the person. I couldn't see its face but I caught a glimpse at a halo of silver hair. (Considering that it just kidnapped my best friend, I wouldn't really call it a halo.) It slowly continued stepping forward. I hit panic mode. I turned around to run for my life – right into the black portal. I was tossed out of the portal and landed almost on top of Max. I pulled myself to my feet and pried my fingers off the death grip I had on him. The silver-haired being from before walked up to us along side another hooded figure. The silver-haired one took down its hood and shook down her hair. The other did the same to reveal her shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Dax," The silver-haired attacker announced like she didn't just try to kill us! Then Dax gestured to the blonde.

"This is Nahxahn."

**Unknown Location**

**Max's POV **

Ahleyx and I just stared at them, wondering whether to greet them, or get the 'oh snap' out of here. Considering that they would probably kill us if we tried to run, I decided to at least introduce ourselves.

"I'm Max and this is Ahelyx." Dax laughed.

"You sound so much like the Keyblade Master."

"I do?" I read about the Keyblade Master in my history text book. He saved the worlds then he disappeared. It's one of those unsolved mysteries that the History Channel does documentaries on a lot.

"Yep. After all, you are his son."

"What?!" I know my dad's name is Sora but I thought he was just named after the Keyblade Master. I didn't know he was actually…him.

"He never told you?" Nahxahn spoke for the first time.

"No…"

"Well, this is a major set back." Dax complained to Nahxahn.

"Perhaps the King would be better to explain these complex things to them," Nahxahn stated.

"Yep. We were just told to get them to him."

"We still do not have Hayner's descendent."

"Well I think we have bigger issues then that. Max doesn't even know that he's Sora's kid!" Dax talked like I wasn't right in front of her! Dax and Nahxahn nodded to each other then turned to us.

"The King will explain everything."

**Disney Castle (or what's left of it)**

**Ahelyx's POV**

"I am King Mickey. Dax, Nahxahn: I see you have brought Max and Ahleyx. But where is Hayner's descendent? The mission can not be a success without her." Dax scratched her head.

"We...uh…couldn't find her, your Majesty."

"_I_ did." A portal appeared. A guy with strawberry blonde hair stepped out holding the blind girl from the Academy; Cixalea. Dax and Nahxahn shot death glares at him.

"What are _you_ doing here, Rex!" Nahxahn hissed.

"You spy!" Dax spat.

"_We're_ doing this job for the King!" Rex sighed.

"You could at least thank me."

"Since when have you done anything worth thanking!"

"Well, let's not get caught up in the past, shall we? Here's the girl." He dropped her and she fell to the floor. Nahxahn rushed over to her.

"She's unconscious. Was that necessary?!"

"She resisted capture so I had to take 'defensive' actions." Rex smirked.

"She couldn't hurt you! You just enjoy others in pain! Ever since-" Nahxahn was cut off when Rex teleported away.

"Argh! I'm gonna kill him one day!" Dax vowed under her breath. We were in way over our heads, here.

**King Mickey's Hidden Chamber in Disney Castle**

**Max's POV**

Just then, I heard faint frantic voices calling my name. I saw Uncle Roxas run by, back up, and then run into the room we were in. He was carrying a Keyblade from what I remember a Keyblade looking like in the pictures in my history book. He ran over to me.

"Are you alright, Max?" Then he noticed Dax and Nahxahn.

"Who are you, Nobodies!" He asked in a fighting stance.

"MAX!" I heard my father yell from behind us. Everyone turned around to see my dad run in with another Keyblade. He ran over to me and he too turned his attention to Dax and Nahxahn.

"I asked, 'who are you'!" Uncle Roxas repeated.

"Roxas, Sora: these Nobodies work for me. Don't worry about them." Sora turned to the mouse and stood at attention.

"It's the _King_, you _blonde_! Show some respect!" Dad whispered harshly to Uncle Roxas. Roxas then stood at attention, too.

"I've never met him before, _brunette_!"

"Don't you insult the hair! This hair is pure awesomeness! You're hair just looks like bed head."

"Well, I think your hair looks like you were struck by lightning –repeatedly!"

"You've got a lot of guts challenging me again, _Nobody_!"

"You aren't bringing that World that Never Was battle up again?! That was over twenty years ago!"

"You're getting old, man!"

"You just dissed yourself as a come-back!"

"You wanna take this outside?"

"Bring it!"

"Um, Dad? Uncle Roxas? What are you fighting about and what are you doing here?" I tried to get my questions answered.

"The hair, son. Fangirls adore it. We're nothing without our hair. It's a delicate subject. One day you will learn-"

"Stop it!" I shouted, annoyed. I knew that this conversation would end up with dad consoling me about my pink hair (which is _red_ by the way!)

"Sora." The King interrupted. "I'm afraid the worlds are in jeopardy again. But this time, your son is going to save them."

**He he. I had to put something in there about them fighting about their hair. I'm not going to say which one I think has cooler hair for fear that the other one's fangirls come and kill me. Sorry, that it might have been hard to follow. I'm trying to speed up to the problem in the story so the adventures can begin. Thanks again to my beta reader, O' Future Ruler Maria Larry. Oh yeah, Nahxahn's name is pronounced nah- zah- n. Sorry, if the names are a little weird. But all the other characters' names are normal, so Nahxahn is as difficult as it gets. Just a heads up for my story, if you don't already know, I like to change character POVs a lot. Sorry, if it's confusing to anyone. Like always, read and review. **


	3. Should Max Stay or Should Max Go?

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix

**Hey! The next chapter is back! Thanks to Second in Command Bob Curly and O' Future Ruler Maria Larry for reviewing! I also would like to thank Maria again for betaing my story! **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. I own my OCs.**

"What?!" My dad and I screamed at the same time. Sora stared wide-eyed down at the mouse who he had long respected as his king. The King turned around and gazed into the shattered glass panes that once made up his window.

"I was traveling in The World That Never Was recently to make sure that Pete and Maleficent hadn't moved into Castle Oblivion. As I was approaching the world, I saw this ominous cloud of Darkness. It enveloped The World That Never Was within minuets! I drove my gummi ship into the swirling cloud to see if there was any way I could stop it. When I landed, all I saw was destruction! Buildings were toppled off their foundations, bridges were collapsed, it was anarchy! I wandered around the rubble to see if there were any survivors. No one was there. No bodies, no blood. No signs that people ever lived there."

"What caused the cloud of Darkness?" Roxas asked.

"I… don't know. That is why I need Max. I need him to use the Keyblade, find out who controls this cloud, and stop them!"

"No! Absolutely not! No one is going to send my son into danger!" Sora said defensively. The King looked warily up at Sora.

"Those who are young possess the strong heart but naïve mind that the Keyblade Master must have. That is why you were chosen to be Keyblade Master at fourteen. Sora, I don't really know how to tell you this, but, although your heart is still strong, you are no longer naïve. That is what comes with being an adult. When all is said and done, Sora… you're too old to be Keyblade Master anymore."

"Does that mean I don't get to be Keyblade Master either?" Uncle Roxas asked.

"You are Sora. This applies to you as well."

"Darn it!" Roxas muttered under his breath.

"Sora, I wouldn't have to tell you this if the worlds weren't in _extreme_ peril, but…now, your son must now use the Keyblade and take your place as Keyblade Master." Sora seemed overwhelmed by this new information.

"Those Nobodies, Dax and Nahxahn, are no ordinary Nobodies. They are called Invisibles. Invisibles are formed when the Other dies but the Nobody does not. The Nobodies left behind turn invisible to people who have weak hearts. And those are the type of Nobodies that I suspect might have something to do with this plot." Dad pointed at Ahleyx and unconscious girl.

"What do _they_ have to do with this! They are innocent! And so is my son!"

"You may remember an Organization XIII member by the name of Axel?"

"Yes. He died trying to help us," Dad answered.

"I'm straight," Uncle Roxas stated.

"Ahleyx is the child of Axel's sister. She's Axel's niece."

"So?" Sora asked indifferently. Mickey then pointed to the girl who was unconscious.

"She is Hayner's descendent."

"Hayner… I wonder what he's up to these days?" Uncle Roxas mumbled to himself.

"I guess I still must be missing the point, Your Majesty. What does this have to do with them saving the world?"

"Max is the new Keyblade wielder regardless of your objections, Sora. Ahleyx and Cixalea have unique gifts from their family line that could be of great help to Max -if he chooses to accept the responsibility. But I will not force them to go on this mission if they are opposed to it. It is their own choice."

The King finished. I felt all eyes turn to me.

"It is your choice, Max. And, as your father, I will support you in whatever you chose to do. If you want to go back home that's fine. But… I do have the confidence that you can do this if you chose to. It's up to you."

"Umm…" I stuttered. I wanted to be brave but I had heard about what happened to Sora when he saved the world. I don't know what made me say it, but I decided to accept being Keyblade Master. Dad and Uncle Roxas said goodbye to me and left, but I could tell my dad was scared for me. I was left with the King, Ahleyx, Dax, Nahxahn, and unconscious Cixalea. After a moment of silence, Dax spoke.

"Well, we did our job so can we have our payment, your Majesty?" King Mickey turned around to face them.

"I just had a great idea! Why don't you help Max with his quest?"

"What! You can't be serious!" Dax pleaded, "We –"

"I will pay you triple what I promised you if you do this favor for me." Dax and Nahxahn looked at each other.

"Fine. We'll baby-sit them," Dax said with an annoyed tone. Ahleyx, Dax, Nahxahn, Cixalea, and I left Disney Castle to the courtyard where a Gummi ship awaited. I inhaled a breath of fresh air as I faced the new challenge ahead of me. I was going to save the world. _This_ promised to be interesting.

**Sorry, it took so long to update. I was tired from Marching Band and I was lazy so I hope this chapter was good enough. I thank you again for reading. I'll try to update sooner.**


	4. Fasten Seatbelts We're Gonna DIE

**Ya I posted this one really fast because I wanted to keep the story moving. My posting is gonna be kinda spiratic to keep you on your toes. OK, not really, but I will post whenever I can.**

**I do not own KH. I own my OCs. **

**Outside Disney Castle**

**Max's POV**

I carried Cixalea to the gummi ship the king provided us with. I was hoping she wouldn't wake up. Being not as "manly" as the girls at school consider with my pink hair, she probably wouldn't consider me her knight in shining armor. But, just my luck, she did wake up. And, before I could explain the situation to her, she socked me in the nose!

"Ouch! Why'd you have to do that!" I asked rubbing my nose.

"For kidnapping me you jerk!" She got up from the ground where she landed when I dropped her. She ran a few paces then she stopped. She swiveled her head around.

"Where am I?" She questioned, sounding weak.

"You're at Disney Castle," I replied trying to get my nose to stop bleeding.

"Why the corn did you bring me here?!"

"Hey, Cixalea. Um… do you remember me?" Ahleyx called. She paused for a little bit and then responded.

"Oh. You're that one girl who sits next to me in math. Did he kidnap you too?"

"No, of course not!" She said a little confused. Ahleyx gestured for me to say something to her. It was then I realized that Cixalea was blind.

"Um, I'm Max?" It was the only thing I could come up with.

"Oh. You aren't the guy who kidnapped me are you? Sorry about your nose." Then she cautiously walked back to us.

"You work at the Academy don't you?" I glanced down at my Academy nametag. I forgot it was there, but she couldn't have seen that.

"Yes, but how'd you know?"

"The Academy carries a certain repulsive stench." I furrowed my eyebrows as she walked passed me. Cixalea was going to be an interesting addition to this quest. If she decided to go, that is. After the rest of the introductions and explanations, Cixalea's answer was-

"No way! You must be crazy! If you are going to try to defeat evil villains, you don't need a blind target running around. Just shoot me now, save the bad guys the trouble! Or you could just take me home where I'm supposed to be!" Dax looked like she was going to explode.

"King Mickey told Nahxahn and I to guide Max on his quest. And, _somehow_, you are supposed to be able to help Max save the worlds. And, right now, that is a little more important then the worries in your perfect little life!" With that Dax wrenched Cixalea's arm behind her back and forced her into the gummi ship.

**The Gummi Ship**

**Cixalea's POV**

I didn't put up that much of a struggle this time because I knew that I couldn't get home without help. At least they didn't try to kill me like that first guy who knocked me out! As far as I could tell, Max was confused. Ahleyx was uncertain. Nahxahn seemed uneasy. Dax hated my guts. But I hated her so it didn't matter. Who does she think she is?! After five seconds of meeting me she judges me to be a jerk! That brought back a lot of unsettling memories of my past "friends". But, in the end, they weren't because friends are forever. All of my "friends" left. Every. Single. One. They all ended their "friendships" with me with similar words. Many consisted of phrases like; "You're such a jerk!", "How did I put up with you for so long?!", and "I hate you, Cixalea!" Like I cared what they said at that point! I'm not a people person.

**The Gummi Ship**

**Max's POV**

There was an awkward pause. Everyone exchanged looks.

"None of us can drive, huh?" No one spoke up. Nahxahn was the oldest at 15 and didn't have a drivers permit.

"Well, then I guess I'm driving." I jumped in the driver's seat.

"You can drive?" Dax glared suspiciously at me.

"Well, not _legally_, but my dad showed me once." I didn't tell them that I crash landed and Mom never let me even touch the steering wheel again.

"Ok! Let's get off the ground." I popped my knuckles and scanned the control board. After I flicked several random switches the engine miraculously roared to life.

"Alright! Let's see if I remember how to do this!"

"Famous last words," Cixalea scoffed while strapping herself down in the seat.

"Y'know Max, um, maybe we could ask someone at the castle – WOAH!" Everyone was smashed back into their seats as the gummi ship shot into the sky.

"We're gonna DIE!!" Ahleyx screamed. The gummi ship rocked back and forth violently.

"I gotta stabilize it… let me try something!" I tuned the gummi ship too manual (or at least I think I did) and tried to stabilize it by hand. I pushed the joystick down but it only made us dive-bomb toward the ground!

"Uh…I don't know what to do!" In an instant Nahxahn jumped up from her seat, grabbed my by the back of my shirt, and threw me from the cockpit. And she jumped in the pilot's seat. She yanked beck on the stick, but the nose of the gummi ship still skidded on the surface of the planet. The ship flipped a couple times and crashed up-side-down.

**He he! Max can't drive! I thought that would be a cute like-father-like-son thing. Thanks to O' Future Ruler Maria Larry for being my beta for this story. You should really check out her Deviant art. It is amazing! Her name is Cartinia on there.**

**Maria: She's just saying that…**

**Cixalea: No I'm not! She's awesome!**


	5. The First Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH. I own my OCs. Noah is my newest OC.**

**Unknown Location**

**Max's POV**

I unlocked the door of the Gummi ship and crawled out coughing. Nahxahn's quick thinking at least kept the ship from complete destruction.

"Is everybody alright?"

"I'm fine," Ahleyx announced as she rolled out from under some of the debris.

"I'M BLIND! Oh wait! That's normal. Never mind," Cixalea joked. Ahleyx and I laughed. Maybe Cixalea wasn't so bad after all.

"I'm functional, but I think Nahxahn broke her arm." Nahxahn was standing near Dax cradling her left arm in her right.

"We need to get to our home-world. It's the only world with a doctor that can treat Invisibles like us," Dax instructed.

"Where is that?"

"In the core of Hallow Bastion." Ahleyx looked around.

"Where are we now?" She said gazing at the vast expanse distant city skyline.

"From the last position readouts I saw previous to our crash, I would surmise, from our trajectory, we would conclude at Hallow Bastion." Nahxahn informed.

"Trajecta-what? Just tell me where we are!" Cixalea asked.

"We're _in_ Hallow Bastion, blind girl!" Dax translated angrily.

"You could have just said that…" Cixalea hissed under her breath.

"Let's go then?" I said hurriedly, before this turned into something ugly.

"I Noah." We all snapped out heads in the direction of the foreign voice. There was a guy dressed from head to toe in yellow clothes standing a good couple yards from us.

"Pardon?" Ahleyx said politely to the stranger.

"I Noah!" The strange boy repeated.

"Umm… why are you here?" I asked.

"Yellow good!!" He said. Then he walked up and hit me on the head by the palm of his hand. Like in a V-8 commercial.

"What was that for!" I said as I quickly backed away from Noah. I looked back to see he had disappeared.

"Uh…" We looked at each other with confused expressions. Then we continued heading toward the city.

**Hallow Bastion**

**Max's POV**

Hallow Bastion is a strange place. One corner of the town could be completely demolished with tell-tale caution tape around it, and the other teaming with tourists in malls shopping for the latest technology. I kept on hearing on universal TV that Hallow Bastion (now residents insist on changing its name back to Radiant Garden) went from being to a crumbling ghost town to a thriving society thanks to the efforts of a group called the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee or the HBRC. My dad was a member when he was my age.

"I really don't like this," Cixalea whispered to us as we walked behind the Invisibles who led the way.

"What?"

"I don't like being led around by people who don't even exist into the core of a strange city. It might be a trap," Cixalea elaborated.

"What reason do you have not to trust them?" Ahleyx questioned.

"If anyone is to trust, it should be the King's friends."

"They might be double agents leading us into an ambush. We don't know who we're dealing with or how deep this 'darkness cloud' conspiracy goes. If I were you, I wouldn't trust them." Nahxahn stopped walking.

"Who says _we_ don't trust _you_." Cixalea was taken aback by Nahxahn who hadn't really talked at all in the past.

"I trust the King's decision to finally take action. Not the people he brought. Especially the one Rex dropped off." Nahxahn spoke without anger or suspicion, but as if she was simply stating a fact.

"If anyone should be trusting us, it should be a little naive blind girl who can be immobilized in battle easily." Dax, on the other hand, _did_ have anger in her words.

"Yeah, Max. Let's follow these people who just threatened to kill us!" Cixalea flared.

"No, just you blind girl. So far, I have no problem with Keyblade Master Jr. or Carrot Top. Just you!"

"Maybe _I_ have a problem with _you_!" Cixalea took a challenging step forward.

"Yeah, and everyone else within a fifty yard radius!"

"Quit generalizing! You don't know me!"

"I know enough from the first thirty seconds of meeting you that you don't even care about the innocent lives in danger from this threat, you're so self-centered! You just want to go home, but soon it might not even be there if we don't stop the clouds of Darkness. Once that's gone, what's left for you!" Cixalea was caught off guard for a second, but quickly shot back.

"Well, there's obviously nothing for me here! If it were possible, I'd say there was negative nothing! Oh, wait. They're called Invisibles!" A blue-ish light opened in Dax's hand and she shot it forward toward Cixalea. The sphere of fire shot into Cixalea, and she was knocked back about 50 feet, slamming into a brick wall. Cixalea slowly got up from the rubble.

"That was just a fraction of my power!" Dax taunted, but Nahxahn grabbed Dax's arm with her unbroken arm firmly.

"Argh!" Dax grunted and shook Nahxahn's arm off. Dax marched ahead without us, Nahxahn following. Ahleyx was already helping Cixalea to her feet. Cixalea refused the help and ripped her arm away from Ahleyx. She slowly began to continue walking down the road muttering angrily to herself. Dax wasn't bluffing when she said Cixalea could be immobilized in battle easily. What I wondered was, who couldn't be against Dax?

**He he. Cool huh? Dax can use Darkness like Riku! It is important to establish friendships in stories, but it is just as important to establish rivalries. You got to see Noah for the first time in this chapter! Ya! Now you get a hint as to the title of the fanfic! **

**Maria: YAY! NOAH!**


End file.
